


late nights and street fights

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Catelyn Tully/Ned Stark: Partners on the Westeros Police Department."  5 sentences AU meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late nights and street fights

It’s late - or maybe early - and Ned spits his mouthful of cold coffee into the trash can before dumping the whole thing in the garbage and starting a fresh pot. Cat isn’t even bothered by the omnipresent halo around her vision anymore and gestures for Ned to please fill up her mug, too.

Ned’s shadow dances across the wall, silhouetted by the two lamps they’ve left on for themselves, and the faint taps of Cat’s pencil against the desk echo in the empty precinct.

They’re nowhere on Mayor Targaryen’s murder.

Cat has a feeling, but Ned wants facts.


End file.
